


Dark wings, dark words

by Servena



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Riverrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word of Theon's killing of Bran and Rickon reaches Riverrun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark wings, dark words

Catelyn stepped through the open door and out onto the battlement. A cold wind came down from the north and blew in her face, tousling her long red hair.

Winter is truly coming now, she thought. And my sweet summerchildren…

She found Robb standing with his back to her, leaning onto the defence wall. He was looking out over Riverrun and the lands behind. The wind had already dishevelled the locks of red hair so like her own.

“Robb”, she said gently.

He turned his head to look at her. She had braced herself for tears, but his eyes were dry. He moved and she stepped up to stand beside him. For a moment neither of them said a word.

When he spoke, his voice was clear and calm. “I’m not living in denial. I know that’s what you’re thinking, but I’m not.”

“Robb…” She placed her hand on his shoulder. She had to reach up for it, when did he become so tall? It seemed only yesterday he was playing with his brothers in the courtyard.

“The story doesn’t add up”, he said. “Nobody can identify their bodies. And their wolves, what about them? There was not one word of them in the letter.”

“Maybe they fled”, Catelyn said softly. “Wolves fear fire.”

Robb shook his head. “Not those wolves. You know as well as me that Summer and Shaggydog would’ve died protecting them.”

She remembered the cold night a man came to kill her son, and how Summer had ripped his throat out without hesitation. She had believed her children would be safe with them.  “Theon probably had them killed as well.”

“No.” He shook his head. “They are not dead.” He looked at her, eyes an intense blue. “Bran and Rickon are not dead”, he said firmly.

She pressed her lips together to keep the tears back. There had already been too many tears. “I want to believe you.”

“Then do”, he said urgently. “I know they’re alive. I can feel it.”

“How?”, she whispered.

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. “I just know.”

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. Her son, maybe her only son. “I hope you’re right.”

Beneath them in the courtyard Grey Wind felt the cold wind ruffle his fur and turned his watchful eyes north.


End file.
